fixitinpostfandomcom-20200213-history
New ending to the movie The Intern
The movie, The Intern, consists of a 70 year old retired man named Ben whom becomes hired as a senior intern at a successful and upcoming online fashion site named About the Fit. The business is owned by young, married woman named Jules whom finds herself having a hard time balancing her work and family life due to the high demands her business has. As Ben continues to work as her intern, he begins to see firsthand how stressful her life is because she must invest a large amount of her time to her job, but also has a daughter and husband at home whom need her time as well. Ben soon realizes that Jules’s husband, Matt, is cheating on her with a student’s mom from their daughters’ school and begins to question whether to let her know. When the conversation about Matt and Jules’s marriage comes up between Ben and Jules, Jules tells Ben that she knew Matt was cheating on her, but did not know how to react to the situation. Ben suggests she do what is best for her, and after much discussion between Matt and Jules, Jules forgives Matt for cheating on her. If I could change and re write the ending to this movie, I would make changes to how Jules reacted to finding out her husband Matt was cheating on her. I did not like how easily Jules forgave Matt because it is displayed in the movie that she truly does care deeply for her family and business; therefore it is unfair for her husband to treat her that way. Instead of Jules forgiving Matt for cheating on her, Jules does not believe any excuses that Matt gives her for him cheating on her. She lets him know that he should have thought of their daughter to begin with, and therefore will not forgive him. She then kicks him out of their home and tells him she wants nothing to do with him. A few weeks go by, and Jules and her daughter continue to live their everyday lives as usual and hear nothing from Matt. But then, Jules begins to wonder who exactly this other woman was, and begins to investigate with the help of Ben. They then find out that this other woman works as Jules’s personal secretary, and met Matt because she too had a daughter that she would take to the same school. They then find out that she was always jealous of Jules and her success, therefore wanted to do her harm. Because she worked as Jules’s secretary,she knew everything about Jules, her job, and her family therefore it became easy for her to interfere with Jules’s success. Jules then confronts her secretary and lets her know that she is aware that it is her whom her husband cheated on her with. The secretary does admit to her actions. Jules goes on to fire her and believes everything is over with and can move on with her and her daughter’s life. But, a couple of weeks later, Jules receives a phone call from a private phone number, therefore refuses to answer the call and lets it go to voicemail. To her surprise, the caller with a private phone number left a voicemail stating, “You may have caught me, but this is not over Jules. There is more to come…”. Blue Shark Category:Movies Category:I